Amor adolescente
by Shin Black
Summary: UA Takuya y Kouji son amigos, pero ¿Nacera algo más de esa amistad? tenga piedad de mi y dejen RR ¿Si? Takouji Yaoi CAPITULO 4! ACTUALIZADO AL FIN
1. Chapter 1

Hades: VOLVIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Takuya: Que alegría T.T

Kouji: ¬¬

Hades (Sarcasmo): Que bueno que me quieras Kouji ¬¬

Kouji: u.uU

Hades: Este fic se llama "Amor Adolescente" y adivinen, si señor, es Takouji, espero que tengan más de 8 capítulos porque suelo hacer fics de 8 cap para abajo

Takuya: Volviendo al tema, Hades no es el dueño de Digimon, solo es dueño de su hermosa persona

Hades: Gracias n.n, en este fic habrá algo de Kozumi, pero no se desmayen, es pasajero, bueno, volviendo al tema, anterior, Kouji y Takuya serán amigos hasta que Takuya se de cuenta de lo que siente.

DISFRUTENLO!!!!!!!! Les va de corazón.

**Dedicado a:**

-Semerjet o May, mi buena amiga May.

-Pandora o Jessy, te súper quiero amiga.

-Karina y Mary o Star-girls, no se pongan celosas, también las quiero.

-A todos los que se molestan en leer mis fics u.uU

**Amor Adolescente**

**Capitulo 1**

Takuya Kanbara tenía 14 años, llevaba más de la mitad de su vida siendo amigo de Kouji Minamoto – un chico demasiado serio y responsable para su edad – Aun Takuya recordaba como lo había conocido. Era cuando apenas era un niño de Kinder,  no debía de tener más de 4 años. Caminaba con su madre – la cual lo llevaba de la mano – alrededor de un lindo parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa. Su mamá lo dejo en la parte de los juegos, donde había arena y toboganes, subibaja, y una hermosa calesita donde los niños subían y se divertían escuchando la música que sonaba y tratando de quitarle la llave al viejo que movía el llavero. 

Takuya tomo su palita y su baldecito para jugar con la arena, aunque cuando era más chico, su mamá le contó que se la comía como si fuera sopa; Esos recuerdos de niñez lo hicieron perder en el tiempo y espacio, y solo se desconcentro cuando vio a un pequeño niño llorando. No debía de tener más de 3 años, sus ojos eran azules, pero estaban cubiertos en lágrimas y su cabello era negro, lo tenía hasta los hombros y lo llevaba atado. Lo curioso del niño era que traía una especie de pañoleta negra en la cabeza, como tratando de identificarlo. Takuya se acerco al niño lentamente, no quería asustarlo. El pequeño levanto su mirada y vio a otro niño de su edad más o menos, con ojos ámbar y cabello castaño algo alborotado. La cara del pequeño Takuya se acerco a la del niño como tratando de verlo mejor, luego sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto Takuya

-Es que no encuentro a mis padres, estaban aquí y se me perdieron de vista- Dijo el pequeño haciendo que Takuya se sorprenda

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo Tres años y medio ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 4 años

Los niños se miraron un tiempo y luego Takuya rompió el silencio.

-Yo……me llamo Takuya ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Me llamo Kouji

-¿Kouji? Que lindo nombre

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, me gusta, y ¿Cómo es tú mamá?

-Mi mamá tiene pelo negro y largo, ojos como los míos y mi papá tiene el cabello más corto y ojos también como los míos

-Entonces son iguales a ti……a ver- Hecha un vistazo rápido alrededor- Mira viene un niño idéntico a ti para acá- Dijo

-Debe de ser Koichi, mi hermano gemelo- Dijo Kouji mirando hacia donde miraba Takuya

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? Que lindo

-¿Tú no?

-Yo tengo un hermano muy molesto, se llama Shinya y tiene 2 años

-Kouji…..-Dijo Koichi- Papá y mamá te buscan- Koichi cae en la arena porque perdió el equilibrio

-Ahora voy, gusto en conocerte Takuya

-El gusto es mío- Dijo Takuya dándole la mano a Kouji

Luego de ese día empezaron a verse a menudo en la plaza y en el Kinder, sus padres compartían el trabajo y eso hacia más simple que los chicos se vieran. Muchas veces Ryo – el papá de Takuya – llevaba a su hijo al trabajo y Ken – el papá de Kouji – también llevaba a Kouji al trabajo.

Pasaron los años y los chicos seguían viéndose, eran demasiado unidos, tanto y al punto que todo lo hacían juntos, trabajos prácticos, tarea, estudios, exámenes, trabajos grupales, trabajos de a dos, y de contaban los secretos, por ejemplo, Takuya le contó a Kouji cuando se hizo hombre, hasta recordaba la fecha exacta en la que se lo dijo. También Kouji le contó cuando él se hizo hombre.

Eran muy unidos, y seguramente iban a contarse muchas cosas más, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a los dos, es que ninguno le había dicho al otro de quien estaba enamorado y eso hizo que ambos pensaran que el otro le ocultaba cosas.

Bueno, como buenos amigos, siempre tenían sus discusiones y cuando era muy fuerte la discusión, Kouji dejaba de hablarle a Takuya durante días o semanas, pero Takuya siempre le compraba algo a Kouji y lo tranquilizaba de inmediato, se conocían bastante bien y sabía que cosas enloquecía a su amigo y que cosas lo aturdía.

Uno de los tantos días cuando Kouji tenía 10 años, Ken se separo de su mujer y se fue a vivir a otra casa, gracias a dios no era muy lejos, más bien resulto ser vecino de Takuya, pero Kouji había veces que se deprimía porque no podía ver a su hermano más a menudo, pero no le importaba demasiado ya que luego de dos horas con Takuya se le olvidaban los problemas que tenía en su infantil – pero sin olvidar inteligente – cabeza.

Kouji y Takuya nunca olvidarían el día en que se conocieron, porque para ellos fue el día donde ambos descubrieron el sentido de la amistad, pero había algo que no cabía exactamente, y era que Kouji era frío y distante con casi todos los del aula menos con Takuya, será que Kouji nunca sirvió para tener amigos.

CONTINUARA

------------------------

Hasta aquí, si quieren continuación, dejen un Review, por favor, ¿Si? Bueno me despido. Bye.

**DEJEN R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Adolescente** **Parte 2**

Kouji y Takuya estaban esperando en el patio a que se hagan las 3 de la tarde para hacer gimnasia en el patio (Fútbol), mientras charlaban como era de costumbre.

-"Kouji, anda, debe gustarte alguien"- dijo Takuya poniéndose los botines.

-"Deja de ser tan insoportable Takuya, no me gusta nadie"- dijo arrojándole una de sus camisas a Takuya.

-"Si que apestas Kouji"- dijo oliendo la camisa.

-"No tanto como tus pies en verano Takuya"

Los dos se echan a reír cuando entra al baño el escuadrón de "Peter" (así se llamaban XD), donde estaban Peter, obviamente, Jumpei, Liliana y Gordon.

-"Pero miren nada más, son los chicos 'No tengo novia, pero soy tan masculino que me baño con mi amiguito'"- Todos se rieron (Menos Kouji y Takuya) tras el sarcástico comentario.

-"Por que no te vas a jugar a las muñecas…..Peter"- dijo Kouji de una forma tan agresiva como cuando estaba muy enojado.

-"Minamoto, no me esperaba ese comentario de alguien que aun no se despega de su toallita de bebé"- dijo Peter nuevamente y volvieron a reírse.

-"Dejalo en paz Brandon"- dijo Takuya muy seriamente.

-"Miren, es Takuya Kanbara, quien el año pasado se orino en la cama de campamento"- de nuevo risas.

-"Era jugo de naranja! LO JURO!"- se trato de excusar.

-"Pues, yo el no usa pañales como tu……Brandon"- dijo Kouji sacando los pañales que tenia Peter en su armario.

-"Es para mi hermana! Chicos, esperen! Es para mi hermana……"- dijo a los chicos que se estaban yendo- "Me las pagaran, Minamoto, Kanbara"- se va tras sus amigos.

Kouji y Takuya se rieron un rato para salir luego y hacer gimnasia, mientras corrían, Kouji y Takuya hablaban.

-"Kouji……jejeje…..sabes, nunca te imagino durmiendo sin tu manta"- dijo recordando lo que había dicho Peter.

-"Y esa vez que te o……mejor la olvido"

-----------------

**CALLE**

Kouji y Takuya, de nuevo, caminaban por la calle cuando de repente, un gran camión paro frente a una de las casas vecinas a la suya, de ella bajo una chica muy linda, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-"Mira, es una chica"- dijo Takuya señalándola.

-"Señalar con el dedo es mala educación"- dice Kouji bajándole la mano- "Y que novedad, pensé que era un alíen"- dijo sarcásticamente.

-"es linda, anda Kouji, nunca haz tenido novia! Ve y gánatela!"

-"No quiero, y tu tampoco haz tenido Takuya"

-"Kouji, tu nunca sales de tu casa……..yo si XD"

-"Pero…..TAKUYA NO ME HAGAS ESTO"

-"Hola"- dijo la chica.

-"Emmm…..Hola"- dijeron ambos.

-"Viven por aquí?"- pregunto la niña rubia.

-"Sip…..sip…."- dijo Takuya volviendo a su posición de 'Ganador'- "Vivimos…..por aquí"

-"Que bien, me llamo Izumi Orimoto, mucho gusto chicos"

-"Soy Takuya Kanbara, y el es mi mejor amigo y compañero de niñez…..Kouji Minamoto"- dijo empujando a Kouji hacia la chica.

-"Em, mucho gusto Orimoto-san"

-"Oh, que educado eres Kouji, dime Izumi….. ¿Quieren pasar a ver mi colección de CD's?"

Takuya acepto rápidamente al oír la palabra 'CD' en cambio a Kouji le costo mucho entrar a la casa de una chica desconocida.

Al cabo del día, Kouji e Izumi se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

----------------

Paso a si el tiempo, e Izumi y Kouji eran casi íntimos…..eso le era como un baño de agua helada para Takuya, ya que Kouji, su hermano, su fiel amigo, su compañero, había parado de contarle cosas, esto disgustaba de cierto modo a Takuya.

Paso y paso el tiempo, los chicos se volvían adolescentes, y ya estaban pensando en novias, romances, besos, etc. Un día Takuya estaba con su otro mejor amigo, Koichi, con el que mucho no se llevaba, pero ahora había empezado a entablar una relación porque Kouji estaba ocupado con Izumi.

**Punto bueno**: Koichi era igual a Kouji, así que era como estar con Kouji, y contarle todo.

**Punto malo**: Koichi estudiaba mucho Psicología y seguiría esa carrera luego de graduarse de la preparatoria.

-"Si?"- pregunto Koichi anotando en su libreta.

-"SI! Es decir, se obsesiono con ella, ahora todo es "Izumi dijo esto", "Izumi hizo aquello", Izumi, Izumi, Izumi"- cayo en el sillon.

-"Takuya, haz pensado, que tal vez Kouji no es la razón, y tal vez lo seas tú"

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Mira Takuya, tu obsesión por Kouji llego al limite, nunca pensaste que Kouji pudiera tener otro mejor amigo…..en este caso niña, con quien compartir sus intimidades"

-"Em, no entendí nada…… ¿Era una pregunta?"

-"Takuya, escucha, estas usándome a mi como Kouji, tratas de llenar ese vació con respuestas sin coherencia, fotografías, a su hermano gemelo y mucho chocolate y goma de mascar"- Dijo mirando las bolsitas de chocolate.

-"Es que……el chocolate me recuerda a Kouji comiéndolo cuando íbamos al cine, y la goma de mascar a como huele su cabello….Mmm tutti fruti"

-"Takuya, estas enamorado de Kouji"

-"QUEEEEEEEEEE? PERO…..PERO……ES UN CHICO!"

-"El amor no diferencia sexo, ni edad, ni color de piel….."

-"Koi, dime que todas esas clases de psicología te han derretido el cerebro"

-"Sabes que estoy en la razón Takuya, pero tienes miedo a enfrentar esa nueva etapa 'Homosexual' en tu vida"

-"NO DIGAS ESO!"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Homo….Homo…….HAY! NI SIQUIERA PUEDO PRONUNCIARLO!"

-"¿Homosexual? Takuya, no hay nada de malo en ser homosexual, es como ser heterosexual, solo que eres una mujer heterosexual en cuerpo de hombre"

-"Pero…..Koichi……."

-"Nada de peros Takuya, te gusta Kouji…..eso es todo…. ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?"

-"Te parece bien mañana?"

-"Ok, mañana como a la misma hora"- dijo Koichi recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose a su casa.

En la puerta, Koichi se encuentra con Kouji quien lo saluda y al parece Koichi le dice algo y se retira, Kouji entra a la casa.

-"¿Qué hacías con mi hermano?"- preguntó.

-"Lo mismo que haces con esa rubia"

-"Takuya, ¿Estas enojado por algo?"

-"No! Que va! Es tu imaginación! CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADO!"

-"Po…por que Takuya?"

-"Pasas más tiempo con esa…..Zorra que conmigo"

-"Takuya, lo que pasa es que ella entiende lo que siento"- dijo algo sonrojado y mirando al piso.

-"Lo….lo que sientes….Kouji, porque no me lo dices a mi?"

-"No lo entenderías"

-"Si no me lo dices, jamás lo entenderé"

-"Me gustan los hombres, Takuya"

Takuya quedo shockeado, Kouji lo miro un rato, Takuya trago saliva, salieron unas palabras de su boca…..

_**Kouji….**_

-------------

Y VOLVI! XD pensaron que JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES iba a volver XD pues ESTABAN ERRADOS.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic TOT en su momento.

Voy a hacer de nuevo una campaña "SI AL TAKOUJI" por favor, colaboren publicando Fics…..si no lo hacen ustedes! NADIE LO HACE! Yo ya puse mi granito de arena continuando el fic. UN BESOTE. A TODOS.

**Xikia, Jess-Black1, Takerito Kawaii, Kiri Miyamoto, Poseídos, Aoi Ookani, Zei Kinomiya, Águila fanel, Ludra Jenova, chouri, Atori-chan, Kai Yloenen, angelus, sofi, Koret. Y.H.SA.T. **

GRACIAS! BESOTES!

SHIN BLACK (Volví renovado XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor Adolescente** **3**

-"Kouji……como? Digo….PENSE….PENSE QUE TU……QUE TU ERAS….."- dijo algo desesperado.

-"Tra.tranquilo Takuya……bueno…me gustan los chicos pero no hay que hacer un escándalo"

-"PENSE QUE ERAS HETERO KOUJI………hay dios, me dará un ataque"- se puso una mano en el corazón y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-"Takuya…pensé que eras mi amigo"- dijo y se marcho de allí entre enojado….y ofendido.

--------------

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

**OFICINA KANBARA-MINAMOTO.**

-"Sabes Ryo……últimamente me siento muy extraño al saber que mi hijo es homosexual"- dijo desde su computadora.

-"¿Qué sientes?"

-"Pues no se, al saber que mi niño empezara con la vida nocturna, los amores de una noche…..ya sabes….."

-"No todos los homosexuales son así Ken…..no todos"

-"Tal vez…..pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a Kouji….."

-"Kouji ya no es un niño, tiene 14 años….es todo un hombrecito"

-"tal vez….oye, que te parece si nos vamos de pesca…."

-"Genial!"- dijo Ryo.

-"Este viernes lo tenemos libre, tomamos las cañas…agarramos a los niños y nos vamos de pesca"

-"No se si Koichi querrá ir, ya sabes, con es de la Psicología nos vuelve locos a todos"

-"Ya veo, aun sigue con el rollo de la Psicología……tal vez sea el Freud de nuestra época jajaja"

-"Muy gracioso Ryo"

------------

**CASA MINAMOTO.**

-"ANDA KOUJI, QUE YA NOS VINIERON A BUSCAR!"- grito Ken a su hijo.

Kouji bajo con una ropa muy peculiar en el (XDDD), llevaba una remera azul marino, con unos jeans (que lindo se ve), una gorra de jeans y el pelo desatado (parecía una nena)

-"Papá, me veo ridículo con esto puesto"

-"Te vez bien"

-"Parezco una niña!"

-"No hagas escándalo, metete al auto…….Koichi, vas a venir"

Koichi estaba con unos lentes, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir, traía un block de notas en su mano izquierda y una lapicera en su mano derecha.

-"Que te insita a que yo vaya? Tienes miedo que me separe del vinculo paterno?"- dijo anotando.

-"Adios Koichi"- cerro la puerta.

----------------

**AUTO.**

-"Y se fue a la mari, mari, mar, para ver que podía ver y ver y ver"- cantaron Ken y Ryo, por su parte Takuya y Kouji estaban con los brazos cruzados y cada uno mirando su propia ventana.

-"¿Pasa algo niños?"- pregunto Ken.

-"No"- respondió secamente Kouji.

-"Seguro?"- pregunto Ryo (que conducía)

-"Seguro"- esta vez fue Takuya quien respondió de forma directa.

El viaje fue en silencio. Takuya y Kouji ni se miraron en todo el viaje, cuando estaban apunto de llegar empezó el desastre.

-"No se porque no aceptas que soy Gay"- menciono Kouji, últimamente las cosas no concordaban.

Koichi le había dicho que se confiese, que Takuya lo aceptara tal como es…..Koichi había sido un estupendo Psicólogo para Kouji, lo había ayudado a superar esa etapa de enamoramiento, lo había aconsejado por el buen camino y ahora estaba orgulloso de su sexualidad.

¿Por qué Takuya no lo aceptaba?

Su respuesta fue…….

-"No es que no te acepte…..es que no puedo creerlo"

-"No lo crees? Pensaste que seria tan macho como tu"- Y la pelea.

-"No dije eso!"

-"SI LO DIJISTE"

-"NO LO DIJE KOUJI!"

-"YA BASTA NIÑOS! Ya llegamos"- dijo Ken estacionando su auto.

Takuya y Kouji ayudaron a desempacar todo para empezar a pescar, a ellos no les gusto nunca pescar, pero aprovechaban el tiempo al aire libre para pasear, platicar y ver el río.

Pero hoy seria diferente, estaban peleados. Kouji se acerco a la orilla del río y lo observo.

-"Es hermoso no?"- pregunto un chico rubio con una gorra parecida a la de Kouji –"Como tu…"

Kouji se sonrojo violentamente.

-"Em……si"

-"Me llamo Ryuichi Wada y tú?"

-"Kouji Minamoto"

-"Kouji eh? Lindo nombre"

-"Gracias"- sonrojo.

-"De Nada………y…….vives por aquí?"

-"No….jejeje vivo en Shibuya"

-"Ya veo…..yo vivo cerca de allí, si quieres algún día podemos……tomar algo"

-"Oye"- dijo Kouji algo incrédulo –"Sabes que soy un chico, no?"

-"Si, lo se……y muy hermoso"

-"Pues………yo…….este"- sonrojo potente.

-"OYE OYE"- Takuya salio de la nada-"Anda vete, shu, shu, el es mi amigo"- dijo como se le espanta a un perro.

-"Jajaja Hola…….soy Ryuichi Wada, mucho gusto"- le extendió la mano.

-"Soy Takuya Kanbara, y ya nos tenemos que ir"- dijo tomando a Kouji del Brazo dispuesto a irse.

-"Ah, son novios?"

-"No-Si"- Contestaron al mismo tiempo, salvo que Kouji dijo No y Takuya dijo Si.

-"Eh?"- esta vez son los tres, Takuya Kouji y Ryuichi los que exclaman lo siguiente.

-------------------

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**CASA MINAMOTO**

**El dilema de la manzana**

Koichi pone una manzana sobre el escritorio de Kouji JUSTO frente a Kouji.

-"Que es eso?"- pregunto Koichi con una libreta.

-"Una Manzana ¬¬"

-"Mira bien, es una manzana, pero es diferente a todo lo que esta en el cuarto"

-"Si estuviera en las bandejas de las manzanas, no estaría tan incomoda como aquí"

-"Nunca pensaste que la manzana es igual a ti, Kouji"- anoto.

-"Yo no soy una fruta Koichi ¬¬"

-"No me refiero a eso, mira, la manzana es un ser individual, unido e irrepetible….."- toma una pera de su mochila –"Vez esta pera, es Takuya"- la coloca frente a la manzana –"Que pasaría si la manzana le dijera a la pera que es banana"

-"Que?"

-"Solo limitare a contestar"

-"Pues la pera le diría que esta loca"

-"osea, la pera reaccionaria mal…….no?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"A….Koichi……me estas diciendo esto por la pelea que tuvimos con Takuya hace poco"- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Exacto, como querías que reaccionara Takuya? Es algo nuevo para el"

-"Tienes razón, pero como explicas eso de que golpeo al tal Ryuichi"

-"Pues veraz, la pera y la manzana se conoce desde siempre y aparece una naranja en medio"- dijo poniendo una naranja-"Que crees que pasaría cuando la Naranja se acerca demasiado a la manzana"

-"Ensalada de frutas?"

-"Hablo en serio Kouji!"

-"Yo también lo hago, esto es ridículo"

-"Dime que pasaría"

-"Pues la pera se pondría celosa"

-"Y que pasaría si Takuya tiene un novio o novia, que pasaría contigo!"

-"ESTARIA CELOSO!"

-"PORQUE?"

-"PORQUE AMO A TAKUYA"

-"Nos vemos en la próxima si?"- sonrió.

Kouji se sonrojo, le había confesado a su hermano que le gustaba Takuya, ahora se sentía ridículo frente a su hermano.

-"Pero, como usaste esos juegos psicológicos conmigo?"

-"Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie"- sonrió y beso a su hermano en la mejilla.

-"Si le dices a alguien……..te mataré"

-"No hace falta, chau hermano"- sonrió y se fue.

-------------

**POV Koichi**

Ya esta, les hice confesar sus sentimientos………ahora pasemos a la segunda parte……..

Sonrió al ver al chico rubio.

-"Hare lo que me pidas amor"- dijo el rubio

-"Ryuichi Wada?"- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-"El único nombre que se me ocurrió"

-"Bien, ahora entra la operación dos del plan…..sabes muy bien que hacer, confió en ti"- sonrió y beso al rubio.

-"No te defraudara Koichi, como que me llamo….."- No termino, pues fue besado por el peli-azul.

----------------

Estaba pensando en poner una pareja extraña, muchos rubios no hay en Digimon, entonces pensaba hacer un MattxKoichi o un TKxKoichi jajaja pero aun no se si lo haré…….cualquier cosa me invento un personaje.

BYE BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cápitulo 4: Sólo es Psicología.**

-"ALEJATE DE MI!"- gritó Kouji algo molesto.

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro siendo seguido por su hermano el cual cargaba 20 libros de psicología, al parecer esto de enfrentar el amor hacia otra persona de tu mismo sexo había despertado a Koichi su afiliación hacia esta clase de temas.

-"Vamos Kouji, no seas asi...oye, por cierto! volviste a tener contacto con ese chico... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"- preguntó inquieto.

-"Ryuichi Wada?...No, solo me invitó a un concierto"- dijo ignorando el hecho de que los libros que cargaba Koichi superaba su peso.

-"aaaaah!"- puso la montaña de libros en una mesa -"Yo creo que deberías salir con alguien, no se...pasar tiempo fuera de casa...Takuya se preguntara...'Donde estará?' o 'Por qué no esta en su casa?' "- dijo dramatizando.

-"Tienes razón! haré sufrir a Takuya!"- dijo en posee de Héroe.

-"Ok..."- dijo sonriendo el mayor de los gemelos -"Ahora, me ayudarías a llevarlo al cuarto del primer piso"- señaló los libros.

-"¬¬"

-------------------

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kanbara, algo parecía estar fuera de su sitio y Takuya averiguaba que?. Se fijo 20 veces en su habitación, algo le estaba incomodando y no sabía que cosa era...derrepente algo sobre su escritorio lo hizo acercarse y tomar dicho objeto entre sus manos.

-"Ay Kouji...si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente"- musitó Takuya y se puso la bandana de Kouji en la cabeza.

-"HERMANO!"- Shinya entro derrepente al cuarto.

-"¿qué sucede Shinya?"

-"Kouji anda con un chico!"- dijo dandole los vinoculares.

-"¿de donde sacaste esto?"- le muestra el aparato.

-"...no creas que he estado espiando a los vecinos!"- dijo nervioso el castaño menor.

-"Oh! es lo que menos creo"- dijo con sarcasmo y miro por ellos a Kouji -"Es ese fulano Ryuichi Wada...qué harña por aquí?"

-"Invitarlo a tomar un helado?"- preguntó Shinya.

-"Ay ya callate!"- dijo molesto Takuya.

-"TAKUYA ESTA CELOSO! TAKUYA ESTA CELOSO!"- dijo cantando y saltando.

-"Por qué no tuve un hermano mudo!"- se lamentó el mayor mientras seguía observando.

-----------------

-"No se porqué presiento que me invitaste a salir para ver a Kouji"- dijo Analis, una niña de su curso.

-"Claro que no! como piensas eso"- dijo corriendose y mirando lo que hacía Kouji a cinco mesas adelante.

-"No sé, el hecho que no sabes nada de mi...ni yo de ti...e igual me invitaste...el hecho que estamos en la misma heladería que Kouji y el hecho que no paras de verle"- dijo señalando a Kouji.

-"Ay! nada que ver! No me interesa lo que haga Kouji con ese patan"

-"PSICOLOGÍA!"- dijo una voz tras el que hizo saltar a Takuya desde el suelo a la luna.

-"aay! ¬¬ miren nada más, la reencarnación de Freu"- dijo Takuya.

-"Es Freud...y desearia serlo..."- dijo Koichi sentandose junto a ellos.

-"Cómo es eso de Psicología?"- preguntó tomando su helado.

-"Cuando alguien te atrae, haces cualquier cosa para buscarlo y llamar su atención, es muy animal eso...aunque ay algunos seres humanos que cuando más desean algo, más lo ignoran, hay otros que cuando más desean, más se acercan a su presa...tu eres uno de ellos"- dijo Koichi.

-"Eh?"

Koichi negó, y tomo un potecito vacio de helado.

-"Digamos que este helado es un deseo, algo que deseas obtener y no importa como...puede ser una persona, prenda de vestir, objeto o comida...una persona cuando tiene hambre va a la heladera y trata de saciar su apetito...en este caso, el dicho sujeto trata de alcanzar su objeto de deseo...algunos como normalmente pasa con el apetito, tratan de ignorarlo, y luego sustituirse de otros productos menos costosos...en cambio otros por impulso se lanzan a dicho objeto...entendiste?"

-"..."

-"Kouji es un helado, quieres el helado y vas a la heladeria pero no te animas a comprarlo"- explicó más claramente.

-"aaaaaaaah"- entendió al fin Takuya -"Eres muy inteligente Koichi"

-"Gracias"- dijo con una gotita de sudor en la frente -"Solo trato de ayudarte...el rechazo o aceptación son impulsos de la vida...cosas que son psicologicas y debido al grado pueden ser controlables o no...una persona muy impulsiva puede llegar a ser peligrosa al igual que la que rechaza mucho...por ello hay que ser moderado"

-"...vaya...no sabía que todo esto estaban en los libros"

-"Es sólo Psicologia"- dijo señalando su cabeza.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
